


Keeping Up With the Hayakawas

by genius_procrastinator



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen, I love em, Just Cute Stuff, to ease the pain of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genius_procrastinator/pseuds/genius_procrastinator
Summary: ‘Aki, please stay calm-’‘Don’t you tell me to stay calm! I am calm!’---The Hayakawa family goes to the vet for Nyako.Nothing could possibly go wrong.At least, that's what Aki thought.
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki, Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power, Denji & Power (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Keeping Up With the Hayakawas

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy whatever this is
> 
> I spent only like 5 minutes on this HAHA well
> 
> more like some crack fic honestly, i'll write something serious later

It was a perfectly normal day. Well, it wouldn’t be considered as ‘normal’ to the outside eye, not quite. Yet for Denji, Power and Aki, this was the closest to ‘normal’ they would ever get. 

‘Woooo! Field trip! Field trip!’ Power chanted, fists punching the air as Aki and Denji walked behind her.

‘No, not a field trip. Field trips are meant to be fun. We’re going to the vet for Nyako over here and then we’re leaving.’ Aki pointed towards the cat in Denji’s arms.

‘Hmm’ Power hummed ‘Nuh-uh. You can’t go talking like that to your future president, y’know. If I say it’s a field trip, it’s a field trip.’

Aki sighed.

They should’ve just made Power go by herself.

…

‘Denji! Wanna hear about my new Nobel Prize-winning invention?’

Yeah, maybe not.

\------------------------

‘If you clean a vacuum cleaner… then…. Aren’t you the vacuum cleaner?’

The pair were still at it. The last 10 minutes had been filled with pure idiocy, and the top-knot man had had just about enough. What was new, though?

Denji, out of breath from laughing too hard at something stupid Power had said, turned to the tall man behind him.

‘Hey, Aki, what’d you call a fake noodle?’ 

Aki sighed once more.

‘Yes, I know, an impas-’

‘An impasta!’ The most obnoxious of laughs erupted from the immature pair, tears in their eyes as they struggled to keep it together.

‘If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you.’

‘Pffff, sure!’

Soon enough, there was silence. Only the sounds of footsteps could be heard as they walked on the pavement towards their destination. Finally, some time to relax and breathe. Peace, tranquility - Aki could get used to this. The atmosphere reminded him of times when it would be his own parents walking in front of him, as he trailed along with his brother behind them. When he was younger, Aki believed these memories would be ones he would happily look back on as an adult during a future family dinner. Now, he can only ever find himself yearning for those simpler times, eyes stinging. Still, the serenity was nice, something that had almost become rare and foreign to Aki. Although he wouldn’t admit it straight away, Denji and Power had filled a void that had existed for too long, and he was appreciative of that fact. 

He looked at the two infront of him.

If you looked closely enough, you would spot the smallest smile on his face. 

Yeah, maybe he could really get used to this.

‘..Hey, uhhhhhh guys?’ Denji called out ‘Where’s Nyako?’

\------------------------

‘Aki, please stay calm-’

‘Don’t you tell me to stay calm! I am calm!’

It was pure chaos. What was once a peaceful walk to the vet turned into a frantic search for the one who was the reason for going to the vet in the first place.

‘Denji!’ Power shouted ‘If you don’t give me back Nyako right now, I’ll sacrifice you to the boogey man!’

‘...the what?’

‘The boogey man! I read it in a book!’

‘You read?’

‘For the love of- We don’t have time for this. Denji, you were holding the damn cat, where did Nyako go?’

‘I don’t know- Why are you so mad? It’s Power’s cat anyways.’

Aki was on the verge of losing it. 

‘I’m always mad but in a fun, completely unpredictable sort of way. How do you not notice a cat going out of your arms?’

‘If you dropped him, I will sacrifice you! I’ve got my lighter right here, candles and everything, and they work!’ Power threatened, flailing around her arm holding a ziplock bag full of birthday candles.

‘D’you read that in a book too?’

‘Nah, just a thing this old woman sold me. She said I could achieve world domination if I bought them.’

‘Right. Well, it’s your fault anyways, Power. It’s your cat.’ 

Power gasped, charging at Denji and knocking him to the ground.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! Nyako was starting to like you too much! Now get me my cat back!’

Denji struggled to push her off as the girl threw a tantrum. Soon enough, the two bickered and threw insults back and forth at each other. 

‘You don’t have to die to be dead to me! My middle finger salutes you!’

‘Know what’s funny? Not you, so shut up!’

‘Oh yeah? Big talk coming from the grey sprinkle on a rainbow cupca-’

Denji swiftly grabbed the candles from Power’s jacket and quickly got up.

‘Boom! While you were playing checkers _,_ I was playing chess! Ha! Checkmate!’ The chainsaw-boy stuck his tongue out, holding up the stolen ziplock bag.

‘I don’t need candles to sacrifice you! I’ll just have to figure it out myse-'

The sound was quiet, but it was heard by the three.

A soft ‘meow’ was heard coming from behind them, and surely enough there was the furrball they had been searching.

Turning slowly, they looked at the small cat walking towards them. 

All was quiet.

Aki spoke.

‘...Given all we’ve been through **_,_ ** this feels a little anticlimactic. **’**

The other two hummed in agreement as Power picked up Nyako from the ground.

‘Maybe the vet will have to wait for another day.’

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Denji turned to power.

‘You took Aki’s money to buy those candles, didn’t you?’

‘Yeah, but he doesn’t need to know that.’

  
  



End file.
